


Warm Me Up

by giraffewrites



Series: Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffewrites/pseuds/giraffewrites
Summary: Based off prompt #49 “Quit touching me. Your feet are cold.”Tony’s always so warm. It’s only fair he shares that body heat, right?





	Warm Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt changed slightly to fit the story.

Tony’s close to dropping off when he hears the bedroom door open. Footsteps follow along with the door closing, and soon enough there’s a body next to him in bed. “How was it?” He turns to Steve and forces his eyes open.

“Long,” Steve says, pushing the side of his face into his pillow. “And pointless,” he mumbles bitterly, closing his eyes. “Going over protocols and policies, stuff I know like the back of my hand.”

“That’s shield for you,” Tony says simply. “It doesn’t matter what you tell them, you’ve got to do what they say until you reach their standards.”

Steve huffs. His hand reaches over to Tony’s, sliding his finger between his own. “Yeah. Enough of them now. I’m tired,” he forces his head up and kisses Tony’s lips, then pushes his face back into the pillow. “Goodnight.”

Tony squeezes his hand, knowing how exhausting it can be - both physically and mentally - to have to do things that are pointless. “Goodnight Steve.” He closes his eyes, welcoming sleep to take over his body. He’s just starting to dream when suddenly there’s something cold on his leg, making him jerk up and move away from Steve.

Steve sits up quickly. “What?” He asks, worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Quit touching me with your feet, they’re cold,” Tony replies. “I was almost asleep!”

“I have to warm them up somehow!” Steve pleads, scooting closer to Tony. “You’re always warm in bed, let me have some of your body heat,” he adds, pulling his best puppy dog eyes, accompanied by a quivering bottom lip.

Tony glares at him. “Fine.” He lays down on his back, wrapping an arm around Steve when the taller man cuddles into his side. Tony hisses at the freezing soles of feet pressed against his calves. He presses a kiss to Steve’s head, “You’re lucky I love you. Can I sleep now?”

Steve, content and warm against his boyfriend, nods his head. With a hand on Tony’s chest, he hums. “Yeah. Goodnight Tony.”

“Goodnight again, Steve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back on tumblr now, if you’d like to request a drabble please check [this](https://giraffewrites.tumblr.com/post/181590015109/drabble-challenge) post then drop me an ask!


End file.
